1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a display device called a head mounted display (HMD) that is used in a state of being mounted on the head by a user. In this type of display device, when a mounting position deviates from a standard position, there is a problem in that it is difficult to visually recognize an image that is displayed. Therefore, in the related art, there is suggested a method of imaging an inner corner of an eye and the eyeball of the user with a camera to measure a position of the inner corner or an outer corner of the eye with respect to a display, thereby detecting a positional deviation of the display (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2012/172719).